The Light of the Moon
by The Darkness and the Light
Summary: A fairy named Selenity broke three important rules given to the kind of hers from the Unnamed God. The punishment is death...but before her end she gives to the world something great, the light, a child Serenity. A half human, a half fairy will she follo
1. The Light of the Moon Chapter 1

The Light of the Moon.

Chapter 1

Deep in the magnificent and magic forest was hidden a secret, this secret was a village, yes, a village that no human eye had seen. In this village lived only magical creatures, - fairies. For centuries humans were not fated to find out this village. But one day everything changed.

The village was ruled by one priest, he had a daughter, the most beautiful fairy in the village and probably in the world, her name was Selenity. The fairies in the village were supposed to follow certain rules, to be exactly only three rules were important and the punishment for not following them was – death.

_**The first rule was to never help human or others beings which are not fairies. **_

**_The second rule was to never use magical powers outside the village. _**

**_And the third and the most important rule was to never fall in love with humans. _**

Some people were saying that fairies were made from ice, as years passed the ice became flesh but their hearts stayed cold, that's why fairies are so cruel. But the fairies were blessed (or maybe cursed) with immortality, they lived eternally and the only one who could take their lives was the archpriest, Sol. But this was what was saying people in fairytales to their children and grand children before they fall asleep.

Nobody knew that the fairies were suffering because of the rules given to them by the Unnamed god. Nobody could imagine that then a fairy would see a hurt animal or a human in danger, that then they turned their head away , behind the dark eyes a heart was shattering, but in order to please the wish to survive the fairy would walk away. Behind the cruel and cold mask was hidden a great heart with more love than whole world can give. With years the fairies became cruel and selfish creatures, known for their unloving nature. They couldn't help other creatures, but they wouldn't help the one of their kind, because they knew that he could help his self. May be I was harsh there was some exceptions, then a fairy would love another or then parents loved their child more then their lives. The archpriest, Sol was that kind of exception, he loved his beautiful daughter more than life itself. She was the only thing that had left to him from his wife and the times without rules.

Selenity, she was known in the village for her good heart and free spirit, she was the only one who still helped her friends, everybody loved her in their own way. And everybody were saying if there was a fairy to disobey the rules, that was only her. Then she was little her father gave her a second name – Moon, because of her silver hair and same coloured eyes.

One winter night Selenity went for the walk in the forest. Feeling the wind and snowflakes in her hair and moonlight lighting her way, she could feel free only like this. She made her way to the lake having in mind the idea to skate, she heard someone calling for help. Without any hesitation she run as fast as she could to the destination from there she heard the voice, in the mere of seconds she was in front of the lake. She saw a few white horses near her and a man in the part of the lake there ice was too thin. Looking at him Selenity understood that he was a human, knowing well the rules she wanted to go away but something in her heart stopped her and she came near the man, stepping on the ice like it was soft grass. He gasped as she came close and the thin ice didn't even cracked under her feet. She looked at him in his eyes, they were blue with gold sparks in them. Few golden bangs was shielding his forehead.

"Human, what are you doing here, isn't this forest are forbidden for the kind of yours?"

Selenity knew very well that even if it was forbidden forest for humans, they doesn't stop coming here, even if sometimes it costs them their lives.

"May be it was forbidden, but it is not now or as I know so."

He answered, Selenity was amazed that he didn't scared then she asked him, any other human would be yelling at her to get away, because no fairy was known as a good-hearted creature.

"You didn't scared, that's good, that's mean that you are a very brave 'human'."

"Stop calling me, human, I have a name you know, and don't look at me like that don't you see that I am in danger help me."

It was more demand than plea, this left Selenity dumbfounded and she obligate with any other thought. She took his hand and he felt light, very light like he was flying slowly they reached the ground and stood there for a while. Feeling that the daze left her, Selenity only then realized what she just did.

"I helped you…"

She whispered, but anyway he heard her.

"Yes you helped me and I thank you for that, my lady, I am sorry if I was rude with you there, I just lost several of my best men but I am sure it is not an excuse for my behaviour."

He said to her, taking and gently kissing her hand. Selenity was looking at him with amazement. In two minds running almost similar thoughts.

He is very nice, even if I just disobeyed the Unnamed god, I still want to know his name, he is a beautiful human…strange I never thought about someone like that before.

Even if I died I would happy only to know her name. Never had I seen a woman…no a fairy more beautiful than she is. I just lost four of my best men and the only thing can I think is how beautiful she is.

"You told you had a name…"

"Ah…sorry, my name is Daniel…what is your…"

"Selenity…"

"It is nice to meet you, Selenity."

Selenity looked at him better, her attention got the ring on his right hand, such rings were wearing only…

"You are a king."

"Yes, I am the king of the South Kingdom, I was going to the conference with the king of the North Kingdom then some soldier attacked us."

_**Selenity broke two rules, she helped a human using her powers out of the village. **_



After that meeting, Selenity and Daniel were meeting each other every night near the lake, Selenity told him about the rules and Daniel told her to not worry because no one will find out about how she saved him and definitely he will not say it to someone. One day Selenity understood that she was on the verge to brake the only rule she didn't broke already. The third and the most important. And she was not the only one who understood that, Daniel knew the rules she must follow as well, but he couldn't help him self but only fall in love with beautiful and benign fairy.

At the same time the king of the North Kingdom was making his moves, he gathered a great number of warriors and was ready to attack the kingdom of Daniel. The day before Daniel went in the war he visited his love. Selenity knew that he wouldn't come back, don't ask how, she just knew with her heart that it was the last time she would see him. And she did something she didn't accepted from herself…

_**The third rule was broken, the most important…**_

**One week later…**

"Father, I broke the rules, all of them, I helped a human with my magical powers, out of the village and I fell in love with him and bedded with him."

Selenity stood on one knee before her father and others priests, the citizens of the village which were sitting behind her gasped as they heard her. A young priest whispered something to the archpriest and the second whispered it to the others they all nodded.

"If the civilians of the village accept this…we will forgive you the first two mistakes: for helping a human and for using your powers outside the village. As for the third we will forgive you if you only decline the love for the human and will not see him again."

The fairies behind Selenity nodded in agreement.

"Don't be afraid that I will see him again, he is dead but I can't decline the love for him it is as I refuse the child I have in my womb."

In the crowd started panic everybody was saying something, Sol stood up and yelled.

"Enough!" everybody gasped and followed silence. "Why did you came then, child?"

"I didn't came for the pity, father, I came to receive my punishment and to beg you to leave my child to live in the village. Take it as the last wish of your daughter."

Sol took deep breath and looked at his daughter he didn't wanted to do this but there was no other way.

"Selenity…Moon I strip you from your immortality and I will take your life then this child is born, until then you are not allowed to go out of the village. Your child will live in the village like any other fairy, but with no parents."

The archpriest stood and walk away from the conference room leaving behind his daughter and shocked fairies. Even if this is his daughter he can't treat her any different from the others.

**Seven months later…**

The crack of thunder echoed in the forest of the fairies, lighting was lighting two silhouettes. Two worried fairies stood in front of the house. The rain bit on their cloaks. The tallest figure yelled something through the rain to the other male, it sounded like another crack of thunder.

"Is not this too soon, were still two moths!"

"It happens, sir! Sometimes it happens sooner!"

Suddenly the rain stopped, the clouds cleared and reviled the night sky with full moon. The two companions took off their cloaks and looked around to see what is wrong. A cry of baby echoed in the village, a fairy in simple blue and yellow dress came out from the house with baby in her arms and came near the archpriest.

"It is a girl, my friend, you are grandfather now."

She said, Sol, looked at the baby, and sighed. The rain stopped then the girl was born…she brought serenity to the forest and village.

"Is my daughter alright, Luna, can I talk to her? I am sure if she refuse the love for the human, I…we could let her live with her daughter in the village."

The fairy with dark hair and blue eyes saddened.

"Sol, she didn't make it, she is dead…" Sol took the little girl in his arms. The next time I will not do the same mistake, little one, but I hope there will not be next time.

Selenity was buried near the lake, archpriest thought that she would wanted her place of the rest to be there. She brought the spark of hope to the fairies…they made a tomb stone for her and her father wrote something on it.

She gave us light,

She brought us hope,

She led us to the peace,

She gave us Serenity.

For that we will carry her

in our hearts forever.

No one understood why he wrote 'serenity', 'Serenity'; but they all comprehended then he introduced them all to the little fairy named Serenity and with love given second name "The Light of the Moon".

To be continued...

So I wanted this story to be short, but there can I get this luck! I just need to tell all of the suppy details (never mind ME) right?

Love it? Hate it?

So please review, you can even tell me some ideas of another chapter. So, thank you for reading my story.

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

Kisses, hugs.

Love you all.

Yours, Darkness and Light.


	2. The Light of the Moon Chapter 2

The Light of the Moon.

Chapter 2

**Several years later…**

A little fairy was playing near the lake with one older fairy, the child's laughing echoed in the forest like happy little bells. The green trees, velvet grass and the beautiful flowers were laughing together with the little 'sunshine', indeed this little fairy was something wonderful, golden locks that adored her head were far more bright than the sun itself and her crystal blue eyes more clean and more blue than the sky above us in the summer day, her skin was glowing with inner shine with color of moonlight, on the pink lips always played a smile and a small blush never lived her cheeks. She was wearing a white sundress which was giving her a light of innocence to her look.

The older fairy was trying to catch the little, but she was stepping all the time on her long blue skirt, seeing her discomfort the child stopped. Thinking for a second she decided to make a proposition for another game.

"Luna, what would you say if I asked you to go to the sea with me?"

"I would say no, Serenity, besides it is time for the ceremony of your grandpa you wouldn't wanted to miss it, would you?"

"No, Luna,I wouldn't miss it for the world I love the Holiday of Equinox, grandpa makes great tricks."

"It is not tricks, Serenity, it is real magic. Some day then you will be grown up fairy you will able to do it by yourself, sweet heart."

"Ok, but can you show me some of the magic you do, please?"

"Not here, Serenity, you know that I can't contravene the rules, then we in the village then may be."

"I forgot about the stupid rules, why anybody would care about them!"

Luna kneeled besides Serenity, and looked straight in her eyes, not hiding the tears in her dark blue eyes.

"Stop it, Serenity I don't want to hear you say this anymore, you must follow the rules…or…the punishment is too harsh."

The voice of the older fairy cracked and she hugged the surprised child, the big tears sliding from her porcelain cheeks.

What did I said wrong? 

"Oh, no. Luna don't cry, I will not say this anymore, please just don't cry, I swear I will not say this anymore!"

"Child, the deal isn't in what you say, the deal is to not mean what you say, and the way you say this it is seems that you mean it."

"I didn't meant it, Luna, I swear I will use to obey the rules, just don't cry."

"I just will hope you didn't meant it, Serenity, we will go tomorrow to visit your friend mermaid. Now, we must return to the village or else you grandpa will be not so happy."

"He is always not so happy and he smiles only then I am around, why Luna?"

Luna stood up and took Serenity in her arms, she walked towards the old tomb-stone near the old oak tree.

"Do you remember then I told you about your mother, well, your grandpa loved very much his daughter and you remind him of her; you have the same spirit and the same good heart, that's why he smiles only then you are around, Light of the Moon."

The little girl giggled and jumped down beside the tomb-stone. Only grandpa calls me like that… 

"He comes here a lot, Luna… She gave us light…She brought us hope…She led us to the peace…She gave us Serenity…For that we will carry her in our hearts forever. What does that means, Luna?"

"She gave us you. Come on, Serenity we will be late for the ceremony."

"Ok. But you promised that we will see Michelle tomorrow."

"I even will let you to swim with her if we hurry up now."

"Thank you, Luna. Come on lets go what do we waiting for, I want to see the tricks grandpa does!"

She grabbed Luna's hand and started the run.

"Serenity, it is not…"

"Tricks, it is real magic, I know Luna, I know. Now come on lets run to the village."

**15 years later…**

A sandy blonde girl was running in the forest, behind her another girl out of breath was trying to catch with her fast friend. The first girl was wearing a tunic it was very easy for her to run, she was tall and had a very athletic structure for a female, her feet barely touched the ground under her if they touched it at all, it was as she was one with the wind. The second girl was wearing a long silk blue dress, the dress was as long as her long golden hair, she had a beautiful curvy figure and the dress was showing it, flying behind her on the trail of the wind she was leaving behind it was like she was flowing in the air but not as quick as her companion.

"Sere, I know that you can be quicker than that!"

Shouted the girl in the white, running more quickly than before if it was humanly possible, but after all there was no humans in the forest then.

"Stop, please I can't run anymore! Give up!"

Answered the fairy behind, the girl suddenly stopped.

"You are right…After all, Serenity, there is some things that fairies can't do and we can."

Serenity looked at her friend confused and then asked.

"And what is that Spirits of the Wind can do and Fairies can't?"

"You are amaze me sometimes, Serenity, we can run very fast, faster than you can."

She smirked, and Serenity glared at her knowing the only thing she could do in such situation she got angry.

"It is not fair, Amara, and you know it, I can't use my powers out of my village. You know that if could use my powers, I could win you with easy."

"Don't be angry Sere, nobody is stopping you from using your powers now and it is not as if someone could see you."

"Ok, one quick race to the sea, we going to pay an visit to Michelle on the water"

She smiled slyly, Amara didn't even said anything, it wasn't the first time Serenity breaks one of the most important rules. But nothing happened before and sure nothing will happen now.

The girls started to run at the same time, picking up the speed the girls practically 'melted' into the air, the only things you could see is some very quick spots of lights in the forest. They arrived at the beach in few seconds, the first to arrive was Serenity.

"I knew that I was quicker than you, you eat my dust! Michelle!"

She shouted to her friend happily, Amara sat down on big stone besides the water, but jumped quickly as very angry Michelle got out from the water. Her wet dress loosely hanging on her body and her hands in fists.

"Serenity! Why did you do this again? I told you not to use the powers outside the village! You have certain rules to follow!"

Amara tried to hide her chuckle, but Michelle saw it anyway.

"Why in the name of the Unnamed God you are laughing! You encourage her to do this it is your fault as much as it is hers!"

"Do you know how funny you just sound saying that!"

Amara was ready to burst into the laughing, then Serenity stopped her.

"Stop it, Amara! Do not be angry, Michelle, no one saw me then I used my powers, so there is no danger. "

Michelle looked at Serenity and blue met aquamarine, her gaze softened.

"I hope that nobody saw you Serenity, I just hope that your grandpa will not find this out."

"I am very careful, Michelle, so do not worry about me."

"Oh, how can I not worry then you are like my little sister and you put your life in danger for games!"

Exclaimed Michelle, the dark blonde near her chuckled trying to lighten the mood, apparently it was useless, the fairy and the mermaid glared at her.

"What?…She is so emotional, it must be a mermaid thing!"

She burst into the laughing. Serenity and Michelle exchanged a sly look. Not knowing what happened in the next seconds Amara fell in the water, and the mermaid and fairy burst into giggles.

"I will get you, you two! Just wait only I will get out from all this water!"

Trying to stand up she fell hard again on her butt, more giggles followed.

"Serenity!"

"Oh, it is grandpa, he must be very angry I told him that I will be home by the noon! I must go, bye girls, see you later!"

"Bye!"

Echoed two girls but Serenity was already nowhere in the sight. Michelle looked at her friend and asked her.

"Should we had tell her what day it is?"

"Nah! She will remember it…some time. Now, come on, we are invited too to the party!"

Running through the forest was easy but without using her powers she knew that it will take her a couple of minutes, so she tried as hard as she could to be in the village quicker than usual.

Grandpa will be so pissed off, I am already a couple of hours late. What day it is? He said it is something special today. But what? 

Then she entered the village she didn't saw anyone, it was very unusual because the village was always alive with chatter, and now it was in complete silence. She rapidly went to the main building and entered, it was dark very dark and then…

"Surprise!"

The lights went on, and before Serenity could say something the room filled with happy yelling and laugh. Behind her entered Amara and Michelle, Amara hit her playfully in the shoulder and Michelle hugged her.

"Happy birthday, little one!"

"Oh, yea, it is my birthday today, I forgot!"

"It is ok, we always more glad to remind you about this."

"Honey, I have a present for you!"

A tall man called for Serenity.

"Grandpa, you shouldn't have."

Answered Serenity even if she knew that it will be something special.

"You know that on eighteenth birthday every fairy receiving a very special present, her wings, today it is your time to receive your special gift. Come near, child."

Serenity slowly approached her grandfather, everyone became silent, the archpriest touched with one finger her forehead, slowly behind her materialized a pair of silver-white butterfly wings. Serenity let out the breath, which she didn't realize was holding. Everyone gasped no one ever had a pair of silver-white wings before, they were beautiful.

"And that's is not all, Serenity, I have something else for you."

Sol, motioned and one priest came near him and gave him a small box, he took it and opened it. Inside was a little silver locket in form of heart and a design of moon on it, it was simple and in the same time magnificent.

"A locket?"

"Not just any locket, Serenity, look."

He opened it and above the locket appeared a ball of golden energy, then suddenly the ball cleared and inside it appeared a vision of the fairy - village, there was hundreds of fairies flying in the village, then appeared spirits of the wind in the forest, then lake, the mermaids near the sea.

"It is beautiful, grandpa, thank you."

Sol smiled, and closed the locket, then he gave it to her, Serenity smiled sweetly and wore it. Then she shifted with her wings and they disappeared, waiting for their mistress to need them again. Then she hugged her grandfather tightly and murmured happily.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!"

"Anything for my little Light of the Moon."

Then she didn't released him, he chuckled.

"I know that I am immortal but little air wouldn't be so bad."

Everyone laughed and Serenity blushed slightly.

"Oops, sorry, grandpa!"

"That's ok, honey."

Nobody saw a lonely figure in the corner of the room, dark cloak hiding the face of the stranger in shadows, a female voice started to whisper something in the air barely recognizable.

"Soon, little princess, the time for you to follow your destiny had arrived. Your life is about to change…today."

**To be continued…**

Tell me please did you like it? Hate it? Review please, tell me ideas, opinions anything, and threats are welcome too, so do not afraid to write it I don't bite (hard anyway ). I think that it is not so difficult to review it will take you a minute the most.

So thank you for reading the story, more action in the next chapter I promise. Did you liked the idea for Michelle to be mermaid, I must say that in the start I wanted the mermaid to be Amy, but I thought a better role for her in the next chapters.

Yes, if you asking in this story mermaids do not have a fish tail, just telling.

Any questions? REVIEW! V.

Happy New year!

Kisses,

Hugs,

Always yours,

The Darkness and the Light.


	3. The Light of the Moon Chapter 3

**The Light of the Moon.**

By The Darkness and the Light.

Chapter 3

After the party every one went home, leaving Serenity and her grandfather to rest. Luna was last to leave she told Serenity to not tire anymore her grandfather because he is already too old for things like that, of course she told it then Sol was still in the room, so as quickly as possible the older fairy ran out of the room for her dear life, then her laugher died down Sol looked at his granddaughter and pouted.

"I can't believe that she told something like that."

"Oh, grandpa you always letting her to get you, she is just teasing you, that's all. You know that for all of us you will be never too old."

Sol looked at his grand daughter, she so much reminded him of her mother, he just was wishing that his daughter would be here to see her, all grown up fairy, free-spirited and kind-hearted just like her. He is so afraid that Serenity will have the same destiny as her mother, well that sure will not happened as long as he was there, he doesn't care how much rules she will broke or how much rules he will broke but he will never let her die like her mother, that was the promise he gave to himself then Serenity was born. But he knew that the citizens of the village and the others priest will never let him to leave her alive so he had thought already a plan to save her, even knowing that she didn't broke any rules yet but he knew that it was only the matter of time, if she will see some human in danger she will help him even if it means her, her life, it is just the way she is, it is in her blood.

"I know sweetheart, just Luna can sometimes make me very angry."

"Well, don't. It is my birthday after all."

"As you wish, princess, well I am going to sleep I am exhausted, may be Luna is right after all."

"Yes, I am sure she is right, you are too old for this."

Sol, glared at her, but then his glare change into a sly smile, so as Serenity was giggling, he came near and started to tickle her and she to giggle more.

"Say that I am not old for this! Say it!"

"Ok, Ok, grandpa, you are not too old for this, just stop I can't breathe."

She said through giggles, he stopped so she could to take her breathe, from very small age Serenity was very ticklish, so Sol would tickle her if she did something bad, like the time then she filled the Sacred Room, with butterflies so then the ceremony of Equinox arrived and the priests and he entered the room and the butterflies flee outside the whole village panicked, he never had a heart to punish Serenity for that so he simply tickled her until she said she wouldn't do it again and she didn't, every time she would do something it was different.

"If you will go to sleep, I will go for walk in the forest."

"But it is late, can't you wait for tomorrow?"

"Grandpa, I am a big girl now, I can protect myself from anything."

"From anything except your foolishness."

"Grandpa!"

"Ok, go wherever you want, just promise not to make something you will regret later."

"Ugh, grandpa!"

"Do we have a deal?"

"Yes."

"That's great, now I am feeling much better, good night, Serenity, I will see you tomorrow."

"Night, grandpa."

Then her grandfather went at last to his chambers, Serenity went in the forest.

The night was warm, full moon was brightening the dark forest, but she doesn't vanish all the shadows, the stars were glistering in the dark sky like millions of small diamonds spilled on the black velvet. The air was cool and had an aroma of night flowers in it, the smell of freshness was telling of the coming rain or maybe a storm, but a certain fairy with long blonde hair and blue eyes doesn't cared at all, she silently was walking in the forest towards her favourite lake. The creatures who was hiding in the shadows was whispering silent prophesies about the upcoming future, their prayers stayed unheard that night. Serenity made her way towards the place there her mother's tomb-stone was placed. She kneeled beside it and silently stared at the written words so long ago, unknown to her self she started to 'play' with the earth on the grave.

"I miss you so much mother, I know that probably someone would told me that I shouldn't miss you because I never know you, but I do. I do miss you, every one saying that I am exactly like you, but I really want to meet you. Today I became eighteen, eighteen years after your death, I just can't understand why you died, the fairies is immortal, or was it my fault?"

The tears start to run down her checks, in order to comfort her the sky made a thundering noise and started to 'cry' itself, soon followed the lightening. From the throat of the girl who was sitting beside the lake escaped a sob, her body shook and the tears mixed with raindrops were falling on earth. Serenity spotted something on the earth beside her, something small and hard, at first she thought that it was a rock but then the rain cleared it, and the lightening stroke again near by she could see that it was a shiny object, then she took it, she realize that it was a ring, a golden ring, the one of that kinds which was wearing kings. Serenity wore it thinking that it is probably a ring somebody lost then he was in the forest. Then suddenly she saw a vision, a fairy with a small smile, whispering something she couldn't make sense. The fairy had silver hair and silver eyes and was somehow very resembling Serenity of herself, they had the same face.

"Mother?"

Serenity questioned it, and the same second appear the same vision, only for much longer, and this time Serenity made sense of what this fairy was talking. The fairy was saying that it wasn't her fault, it was the rules which took her life, and then she told her that the ring was of the Serenity's father. The vision faded as soon as it came, leaving confused Serenity, she got up on her feet and decided to go and ask her grandfather about it, he never told her about her father, but she never asked. Not wanting to waste any time she started to run towards the village, but stopped on her track then she heard a very loud neighing, it was from the part of forest there was a big hill, she wanted to ignore it but then she heard a screaming. It made her to turn around and run towards the hill, then she arrived she become a witness of a horrid picture, a black horse was trying to drag the carriage out of the brink of precipice, the carriage has almost fallen but the horse didn't wanted to fall from cliff, but his hoofs were slipping on the dirt. Then suddenly another lighting and thunder followed and the horse slip from the cliff falling with the carriage, Serenity couldn't just stand there and doing nothing, she wanted to help and safe the horse and people that was inside of the carriage.

"No!"

Serenity screamed, followed the flash of light and the horse was standing near her and on the ground lay down a small girl, not older than ten years old, her dark hair a wet mess her violet eyes open widely and looking shocked on Serenity, the fairy kneeled besides her and helped her to stand up.

"Was someone else in this carriage!"

She tried to over yell the rain which was more strong than before. The little girl looked at her and then shook her head in protest. Serenity took the girl in her arms and set on the horse, riding as quickly as horse could they arrived together in the village, on the way the little girl closed her eyes and Serenity thought that she fainted but feeling the calm heart beat she understood that she only fell asleep in her arms feeling protected, even then the storm didn't stopped. Taking her to her house she lay her on her bed and then went to her grandfathers bedroom, she knocked few times and then she didn't received any answer she yelled.

"Grandpa! Open the door! Grandpa, it is me!"

Few minutes after the archpriest opened the door looking sleepily on his granddaughter but then he saw the terrifying look she had, he was more up then he ever could be. Forgetting about the ring she had on her finger she told him first of all about the little girl she had in her room and the horse, and then only she told him about the vision and the ring. Unexpected her grandfather was calm and listened to her until the end of her story.

"I am not so surprised as I should be, Serenity, I knew that this day would come but I didn't expected it to be so soon, but after all you was never a patient child, exactly as your mother, but this time I am sure the citizens will not allow you to stay here without any punishment. I think you should better leave the village."

"To leave the village! No, it can be."

"Or they will kill and the child you saved, you must leave immediately. Go to the near village of humans, they will not think of you as a fairy, may be somebody will help you."

"But grandpa what shall I do there, I am not the kind of theirs, I am not a human."

"You will know what to do, your heart will say to you what to do. After all you are a half human."

"What?"

"Yes, your father was the king of the South Kingdom, a human, your mother saved him and fell in love with him."

"Is he alive?"

"No, he died in war."

"What…"

"No others questions we don't have time for this."

Serenity was riding on the black horse, through the forest on her a dark cloak protecting her and a small girl in her hands from the rain, knowing that the horse couldn't take any much gallop, she let the horse walk, the rain was not so strong anymore, the storm had pasted. Serenity was thinking about how her life changed the last hour, she will not see her grandfather again or Luna the kind hearted fairy that was as her mother to her, or Michelle and Amara the mermaid and the Spirit of Wind that were like her older sisters. The girl in her arms shirked from her sleep suddenly, her eyes opened and she looked at the fairy above her.

"Hi. I am glad you woke up I was kind of worried about you. My name is Serenity. What is your name?"

The little girl blinked few times then looked around, and got sure where she was. Then her gaze fell on her blonde company.

"I am Hotaru, thanks for saving me."

"That was quiet alright, nice to meet you Hotaru."

"Nice to meet you too, Ms. Serenity."

"Oh, please don't call me Ms., Serenity will do fine, so tell me what was you doing in the middle of storm in the middle of forest all alone Hotaru?"

"I don't remember, the last thing I remember was then my mother and my father were pushing me in that carriage, saying that I must continue alone, we were trying to escape from the soldiers of the King."

"And why that?"

"My father was trying to organize a rebellion against him, because he is a bad King."

"Of what kingdom he is King?"

"He is the King of the North and South Kingdom, he is cold-hearted monster that terrorizing our kingdom for more than fifteen years. He is a tyrant."

**To be continued… **

So do you **like** it, **love** it? **hate** it? So please **review**, I need a lot of **feedback** to continue, ok? Anyway, thank you for reading my story and reviewing (if you did review just now or in the last chapters, especially the guys **who** **reviewed** in the lasts chapters **THANK** **YOU** **VERY** **MUCH**.) Any questions? **R&R**

Kisses,

Hugs,

Lots of love,

Truly yours,

The Darkness and the Light.


End file.
